Ultraman R/B/Episodes
1. "Let's start as Ultraman brothers!" Ayaka City is a peaceful place where ordinary life is disrupted when a giant monster appears. Ushio Minato, who runs the clothing store Quattro M, has two sons, Katsumi and Isami, who are caught up in the rampage of the fire monster. When a moment of desperation comes, the curtain opens on a story of families as the two brothers gain the ability to become Ultraman. Grigio Bone 2. Despite his younger brother taking the ability to become Ultraman in stride, Katsumi is afraid of the power he’s obtained. Their younger sister, Asahi, whose catchphrase is “Happy♪”, uses her healing nature to help the two brothers, who have clashed over their views. Suddenly, a monster appears and Isami is unable to move when he’s pinned down. Black King 3. The three siblings visit the passionate Makoto Aizen, president of AizenTech, a company located in Ayaka City and are enchanted by their displays of cutting-edge technology. It’s then revealed that the mother of the three siblings was once doing “specific research” for AizenTech. During their visit, a giant monster with the ability to turn items into stone attacks. Gargorgon 4. Back in high school, Katsumi was a pitcher for his high school’s baseball team. The eldest of the Minato siblings gave up on his dreams when their mother disappeared so as to support his family. Katsumi shows off his burning fighting spirit in a retirement match for a local baseball team’s coach. Katsumi is injured during a battle with a monster and uses the coach’s words and skills as a pitcher to find renewed determination in his mission as Ultraman. Red King 5. A young girl named Yuuha Ninomiya has a burning desire to fly in the sky, but the wings that she developed at her university only continue to fail her. Despite her failures, Isami will come to her aid and help her with her wings! Just at that moment, another kaiju, Gue-Basser appears in the city! Isami will gain the courage and the strength to fight alongside his newfound wind! Go for it, Isami! Ultraman Blu! Gue-Basser 6. Katsumi and Isami were both looked after when they were younger by policewoman Kaoru Komaki. After a long time of being absent in their lives she finally returns to Ayaka City. However, their long-awaited reunion is cut short once Kaoru is kidnapped and trapped within the kaiju body of Mecha Gomora… Mecha Gomora 7. Isami is unable to transform into Ultraman Blu! What on Earth?! Isami is worried bout the fear of killing an innocent civilian if he ever makes a mistake, like in their previous fight. Katsumi, who understands what his brother is going through, decides to go in and fight the kaiju alone. Will Isami be able to overcome his fear and face the kaiju once again? Grigio Bone 8. Ultraman Rosso and Blu have received the good wishes of the people of Ayaka City to protect them! However, there is a citizen of Ayaka City who just cannot forgive these two Ultramen. That man, is Makoto Aizen. He suddenly summons both brothers to him as he thrusts something towards them. Just then, in the midst of the attack, a jet-black Ultraman Orb explodes onto the battlefield… Aribunta, Ultraman Orb Dark 9. Brothers Katsumi and Isami have completely lost their first fight against Ultraman Orb Dark! Ultraman Orb Dark slowly starts to win over the hearts of the people of Ayaka City after pointing out Ultraman R/B’s inexperience at being heroes. What do the brothers discover when they look into their own immaturity? What is the true aim of Ultraman Orb Dark? Ultraman Rosso and Blu begin their re-match to earn back the hearts of the people of Ayaka City! Ultraman Orb Dark 10. The Minato family decides to go on a family picnic and excursion activity together! However, despite their best attempts to try and enjoy themselves danger is never very far. More kaiju attacks suddenly appear within the city, and not to mention that Makoto Aizen decides to make an appearance as Ultraman Orb Dark as well! Just as the battles continue to progress, the kaiju Horoboros appears... Gomess (S), Horoboros, Ultraman Orb Dark 11. A true hero appears before the people in despair. His name is Ultraman Orb Dark Noir Black Schwarz. Besides that, Horoboros returns with an evolved power. How did it happen? Horoboros, Bezelb, Ultraman Orb Dark 12. A mysterious blue-eyed girl has suddenly appeared in Ayaka City. She sends Makoto Aizen into a frenzy after being attacked by the new kaiju, Horoboros. The brother’s father, Ushio Minato, prays for peaceful wishes to be bestowed upon his family. Then, discovering the unbelievable secret that’s been kept from her for so long, is their little sister, Asahi! When faced with an indomitable threat, just what is it that Katsumi and Isami want to protect above all? As they both rise again with renewed determination, Ultraman R/B’s story will begin to enter its second half… Horoboros, Ultraman Orb Dark 13. Asahi, Katsumi, and Isami regroup and talk to each other after a very fierce fight. They talk about how they first found the R/B Gyro, how they first became giants of light, and how they’ve overcome countless challenges along the way. Meanwhile, their father, Ushio, searches his family chest in attempts to remember the good times. But his anxiety manifests itself in a single word… Gubila 14. Their father, Ushio Minato, uttered the words "Who are you?" under his breath as he turns to look towards Asahi, who had previously met the mysterious woman, Saki Mitsurugi. Saki suddenly leaves unexpectedly, but she leaves two new R/B Crystals before Asahi in her place. The two older brothers see this and have conflicting opinions about the R/B Crystals she left behind. Meanwhile, Grigio King attacks the city, as Ultraman Rosso and Blu have difficulty fighting against him as their breath slowly begins to get slower and slower… Grigio King, Gubila 15. Makoto Aizen, an insane version of a hero, transformed himself into a formidable enemy who lost at the advent of Grigio King, leading to some infighting amongst the two Ultra Brothers! Even though both of them rise up against Grigio King, none of them are able to stop his wrath! Grigio King blasts his deadly cannon at them locking the Ultra Brothers in a desperate situation! Suddenly, Asahi rushes to the scene! As she speaks to them her words of encouragement, both Rosso and Blu start to be enveloped in a golden light… Grigio King 16. Asahi has run away from home…! She was unable to find any proof that she was actually a member of the Minato family, and its really hitting her hard. Who is she? Asahi confesses her feelings to the mysterious woman, Saki Mitsurugi. Is she an enemy or an ally? Meanwhile, another kaiju, Neronga, appears in the city with the ability to cut family ties! The Ultra Brothers rush to fight against the kaiju, but they’re constantly worrying if their sister will ever join their family again… Neronga 17. Halloween is finally here! Asahi tries to organize a fun Halloween party with a Dada alien, but no one shows up! The two people from across the universe gather together in hopes of organizing a great Halloween party! However, Asahi’s two Ultra Brothers start to notice that the Dada alien is acting somewhat strange. This starts to cause great confusion and disorder at the party. Will everyone be able to truly enjoy themselves? Dada, Pigmon, Booska 18. Famed alien director, Mefilas, from the broadcasting station NPTV, is looking to revamp his show about space exploration. He too hears Saki Mitsurugi’s declaration to bomb the Earth in order to destroy the rebirth of the Great Creature Reugosite! He plans to capture the tragedy the Earth is experiencing by focusing his attention on “the most famous person in the universe”, Ushio Minato! Just then, the alien Mefilas extends his hand towards Asahi… Alien Zarab, Alien Mefilas, Alien Chibu 19. King Joe suddenly appears in the city and Asahi gets trapped within his body! Katsumi quickly sets out to look for Asahi while Isami suddenly encounters Saki Mitsurugi! Although the both of them do not trust Saki, they decide to do everything they can in order to save Asahi. They have 10 minutes left until Asahi completely falls victim to King Joe’s power! Can Katsumi and the others save Asahi before its too late?! King Joe 20. Asahi reveals to her brothers Saki Mitsurugi’s past, who had just stolen from them their own R/B Gyro’s! Katsumi somewhat sympathizes with Saki, while Isami is actually angry at her. Suddenly, the kaiju Gomora appears in the city! When Katsumi sets out to take back his R/B Gyro from Saki however, she transforms herself into Grand King Megalos, and stands before them! Katsumi and Isami are both in trouble now that none of them can transform… Grand King Megalos, Gomora 21. The battle between the two Ultra Brothers and Saki Mitsurugi, who transformed into a kaiju, was long and hard with no clear winner. But shortly afterwards, Saki visits the two brothers at Quattro M! Although Katsumi proposes that they all work together to save the world from destruction, Saki refuses to respond, and instead begins to tell them the story behind their mother, Minato Mio’s disappearance! And an inescapable, centuries-old battle will start once again… Grand King Megalos, Horoboros 22. All the way from the other dimension, their long-lost mother, Mio Minato finally returns to the family! It seems that Mio was finally able to escape the grasp of the vicious kaiju, Kamisori Demaaga, and reunite with her family after 15 long years! Ushio is extremely impressed by what she has done, however Katsumi and the others, who haven’t known their mother for very long, seem somewhat confused. Just then, Saki Mitsurugi feels the pulse of the Earth’s ray energy, and the vicious kaiju, Kamisori Demaaga’s excavation towards the Earth’s core! Saki intends to destroy Kamisori Demaaga in order to protect the precious energy, however… Kamisori Demaaga, Horoboros 23. The colossal kaiju, Reugosite, is on his way towards Earth in attempts to destroy it all! The Minato brothers and their mother, Mio Minato, have managed to develop a way to contain Reugosite within a Crystal! Their strategy is successful, but as Mio prepares to send the Crystal into the other dimension, Saki Mitsurugi, who is after the complete annihilation of Reugosite, interferes! The two Ultra Brothers then declare that they will save both the Earth and Saki! Saki then transforms into a super armoured kaiju known as Grigio Regina, in order to fulfil her mission… Grigio Regina, Reugosite 24. Reugosite has finally arrived on Earth as he begins to rampage in attempts to destroy the entire planet! Saki transforms into Grigio Regina and faces off against him in a decisive battle to end it all! While fighting against Reugosite, she gathered all of the energy from the R/B Crystals into her own body, to prepare for a suicide takedown of Reugosite! Ultraman Rosso and Ultraman Blu suddenly appear in the midst of the battle to pressure Saki to not go through with her plan! The two Ultra Brothers stand in between them in a desperate attempt to protect Saki from Reugosite… Grigio Regina, Reugosite 25. Saki Mitsurugi exhausted all of her efforts in trying to destroy Reugosite, but sadly dies as another casualty of his reach! Ultraman Rosso and Ultraman Blu angrily fight against Reugosite, but Mio who has seen the future and knows that at some point the two Ultraman will be forced out of their transformations and will die! Knowing that her children are about to die, Mio quickly initiates her plans to trap Reugosite beyond the other dimension, but the two Ultra Brothers are still struggling with their transformation! Will the fate of the Minato Brothers end in despair, or in hope...?! Reugosite id:Ultraman R/B/Episode ms:Senarai episod Ultraman R/B Category:Lists Category:Episodes Category:Episode Guides Category:Ultraman R/B